


Grateful For #1:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Holidays [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Giving thanks, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana has came together, to celebrate the holidays, & they are expressing what they are grateful for, what do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*  *Author's Note: This starts my series, Read it, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana has came together, to celebrate the holidays, & they are expressing what they are grateful for, what do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!* 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read it, & Enjoy!!!*

 

It was a perfect day to celebrate Thanksgiving & the holiday season at the McGarrett/Williams Household, Everything was set perfectly, & everyone in tbe house was in great spirits, Cause their ohana were coming over to visit, & spend time with them, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his lover, & fiancée, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams this question. He was worried about it, since he woke up that morning.

 

"Everything will go great, Right, Danno ?", The Brunette asked him,,as he was preparing one of his family's special dishes, The Blond smikes, & kisses him on the head. "Babe, Not everything goes according to plan, But we **_will_** make it work, Please don't stress out, okay ?", Steve smiles,  & nods, saying, "I promise", & the rest of their time went perfectly, as they were preparing their feast, while they were doing that, Their son, & daughter, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards were setting the table for their celebration.

 

The Siblings were talking, as they were doing their assigned chore, "Charlie, Today is gonna be so much fun, We get to eat a lot of food, But, That's not the point, It's about spending time with family, I love you, Little Guy, You are the coolest to hang out with", "Love you too, Sissy", The Little Boy said with a toothy grin. She helped him finished his part, They have no idea that Steve & Danny were spying on them with smiles on their faces, & they went back to their tasks, before they were caught.

 

Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua alk came at the same time, exclaimed in unison, "Happy Thanksgiving !", Hugs, & kisses were exchanged, & three members helped with the final touches, In no time, They were at their table, & exchanged what they were extremely thankful for, Especially for that year. The Former SWAT Commander went first. "I am thankful for my family, Especially this one, Y'all stepped up, when I needed you, & my baby, Samantha too, Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone", & they returned the sentiment.

 

Kono went next, & said, "I am extremely grateful for the newest addition to our ohana", she tipped her beer bottle at Lou, who smiled with a nod of "Thanks", & she continued on with, "I am very thankful for my husband, Even though we couldn't spend today together, We are gonna spend next year together as our first, Also, I am grateful for the three men, who taught me everything about the job, I love you, Happy Thanksgiving", "Happy Thanksgiving", Everyone said in unison. Grace went next, "I am thankful for my little brother being okay, & my dads, Also, I am grateful for cheerleading, Happy Thanksgiving", & the sentiment was echoed.

 

"I am thankful for my big ohana, My Sissy, Grace, my daddies, & my toys, Happy Thanksgiving", & everyone returned his well wish, "I am thankful for not being alone, I am thankful for September 20, 2010, Our ohana was formed, I am extremely grateful for that, & I will fight tooth & nail to keep it", Chin said, & the handsome native said, "Happy Thanksgiving" in Hawaiian, & everyone followed suit. Steve went next, & that surprised everyone, cause he has a hard time with emotions.

 

"I used to dread the holidays, & I was sad, cause I was alone, & I didn't have anyone, But, when I came back home, I found a second chance, & I am glad that I took it, Best decision of my life, Now, I have an ohana, & children, I am thankful & proud of it, Especially, Having a second chance at love, Happy Thanksgiving", Everyone echoed the sentiment, & awwwed at the engaged couple kissing.

 

When I moved here, Being pissed off didn't help make things better,,I thought, If I had Grace with me, Then I would find home, But I was wrong, It's the hard work, You put into it, & the people, Someone told me, "I am not alone, as I think", They were right", He winked at his lover, who had a goofy grin on face, & mouthed, _"Told you so"_ , He focused on what he was saying, "Now, I have a son, & the perfect life, For that, I am grateful for, Happy Thanksgiving, To Ohana !", He raised his glass in a toast, Everyone mirrored his gesture, & exclaimed in unison, with smiles, "To Ohana !", & they continued their holiday fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
